1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe tightening device, more particularly to a shoe tightening device that can be mounted on and removed from a shoe easily, and that can tighten and loosen the shoe easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoe usually includes a pair of eyelet tabs and a shoelace. Each of the eyelet tabs is formed with a plurality of eyelets. The shoelace is typically strung through the eyelets to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs, and is then tied into a knot so as to tighten the shoe. However, it is time-wasting to tie and untie the shoelace when wearing and removing the shoe.
In order to solve the aforesaid disadvantage encountered in the conventional shoe, U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,048 proposes a shoe with a shoelace device that can be tightened to simulate a double-bow knot. The shoelace device includes a shoelace, a clamp member, and a decorative knot. The shoelace has a first lace segment strung on a shoe body to form a criss-cross pattern on eyelet tabs of the shoe body, and a second lace segment forming two loops on the clamp member. In the preferred embodiment shown in FIG. 11 of this patent, the shoelace device further includes a pair of hook members for securing removably lower ends of lace sections of the second lace segment at eyelets of the eyelet tabs of the shoe body. Although the shoelace device disclosed in this patent permits the shoe to be worn and removed with relative ease, the shoelace should be strung on the shoe body to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs. Furthermore, the clamp member has a relatively large size.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/761,229, there is disclosed a shoe tightening device for a shoe. A shoelace is required to cooperate with the shoe tightening device to tighten or loosen the shoe. Similarly, a part of the shoelace is required to be strung on eyelet tabs of the shoe.